The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In pressurized fluid systems, check ball valves are used to regulate fluid flow by allowing flow in one direction while blocking flow in the opposite direction. Typically, a check ball valve includes a check ball and a ball seat. When pressurized fluid flows in the direction away from the ball seat, the check ball is forced off the ball seat and the fluid flows between the check ball and the inner surface of the fluid passage. When the pressurized fluid flows toward the ball seat, the check ball is forced against the ball seat, sealing off any opening for fluid to pass around the ball.
Assembling check ball valves can present challenges because the ball and spring can be easily lost. If a housing or cartridge is used, such structure typically impedes flow more than desired. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize a check ball valve that is easy to assembly without undesirably impeding fluid flow in an open state.